


Surprise, Surprise.

by LuN4T3



Series: Error the Bony Cat [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bony Cat Error, Cat Error, Fluff, Good Nightmare, Mild Language, cute fluff, dadmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuN4T3/pseuds/LuN4T3
Summary: Continuation of ITWD. Short fics of Error living in Nighty’s castle until he can be a bipedal with opposable thumbs again. Shenanigans happen.
Series: Error the Bony Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Surprise, Surprise.

“you gotta be kidding me.” Killer narrowed his eyes at what he was seeing. 

Nightmare, the fearful King of Negativity  ~~and a wonderful father/guardian~~ , was playing with a cat in the living room, waving one of his tentacles this way and that with a silly smile — too occupied to notice him until now. Startled at the new voice, he froze like a teenager who got caught while doing something they shouldn’t, then jumped when the cat bit down on his tentacle. 

“Error, please don’t do that again. I almost launched you to the other side of the room. You _**know**_ how I am with surprises.” “wait, what?” Killer’s confusion was turned into surprised amusement when the cat - Error - huffed before opening his mouth, letting the appendage free. 

“WeLl, iT wAs MoVInG In FRoUnT oF My MoUTh. So iT’s NoT mY FaULt.” Proud of his ability to hunt, he did a full body stretch before jumping up the couch gracefully. Curling into a bony ball.

“.....so, what — no, are you gonna live here or something?” Killer asked, slowly creeping up to the couch after glancing at Nightmare. “ProBabLY. ThE AnTi-VoID iS JuST sO BoRinG. aNd _**I cAn’t EvEN kNit WiTH tHeSE!**_ ” Waving his paws angrily at the air, he eyed the skeleton near him with suspicion. He seemed suddenly way closer than where he was before. 

Getting caught, Killer shrugged with an innocent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!!!! Because I wanted to write something fun and fluffy!!!!


End file.
